PAPELEO
by Anne Scarlett
Summary: Una tarde cualquiera, el capitán Levi trata de poner sus informes al día, pero no contaba con la presencia de Hange en la misma oficina.


Los personajes de SNK no me pertenece. Fic sin ánimo de lucro.

Fic dedicado a MARRIA y sus cosas Levi/Han...

PAPELEO

Aquella tarde fue bastante fresca comparada con la del día anterior. Desde la ventana de la oficina de Erwin Smith, el capitán Levi Ackerman observó hacia el patio del cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento, donde, un grupo de novatos entrenaban arduamente.

-Este año son menos que el anterior.

-Algo es algo, peor es nada. –Respondió Hange tomando un frasquito de tinta del armario del comandante.

-Todos huelen a miedo. –Se quejó Mike quien se encontraba silencioso leyendo un par de hojas. –Las personas piensan que estamos locos y nos miran con recelo, pero en verdad, huelen a miedo.

-Me gustaría saber a qué huele el miedo. –comentó Hange dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombro a Mike. –Podría ser útil para mis investigaciones, pero no tengo tu olfato Mike.

-No podrías oler el miedo, aunque tuvieras el olfato de Mike, sencillamente porque el aroma apestoso de tu cabello te lo impediría. –La voz lacónica de Levi atrajo de inmediato la atención de Hange, quien le dirigió una mirada fulminante, pero como siempre el capitán la ignoró volviendo a desviar su atención hacia el patio y los novatos que corrían como polluelos durante el entrenamiento. –Tch! Se ven tan debiluchos…

Hange volvió a sus ocupaciones y entonces se sonrojó ligeramente cuando el sonido de su estómago atrajo la atención de sus compañeros.

-¿Y qué?... Es tarde y no he comido nada en todo el día. –Dijo a modo de disculpa cuando notó que las miradas de los dos hombres se hacían cada vez más persistentes. –No puedo comer.

-¿Por qué? ¿Has enfermado? –Preguntó Mike.

-Está haciendo otra de esas dietas para perder el peso que ganó por comer como cerdo el fin de semana. –Afirmó Levi.

-Nada de eso, enano. –Puntualizó Hange refunfuñando. –Es solo que he tenido demasiadas ocupaciones y poco tiempo para comer. Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un caballo entero. –Suspiró con cansancio.

-Puedes hacerlo. Rihanna luce más saludable que cualquiera de nosotros. –Ironizó Mike.

-No voy a comerme el caballo del comandante. –Respondió Hange frunciendo el ceño. –Además, todavía estoy esperando que me pagues los $50 de la apuesta pasada.

Levi los miró con curiosidad. Vio la manera en que Mike fingió no escuchar eso último y ordenó a toda prisa los papeles dentro de la carpeta.

-No te hagas el desentendido. –Le recriminó Hange.

-Emmm… Tengo que ir a revisar los nuevos equipos de maniobras para los novatos. –Dejó la carpeta sobre el escritorio de Erwin y se apresuró a salir.

-¡Mike Zakarius! –Hange le gritó, pero el rubio ya se había escapado. Con un mohín en el rostro lanzó un par de palabras vulgares observando que todavía tenía trabajo pendiente y no podía ir tras él. –¡Me vengaré!

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué gritas de ese modo? –Preguntó Erwin entrando a la oficina.

-Mike… -Respondió Levi. –Le debe dinero a Hange.

-¿Todavía no te ha pagado la apuesta? –Preguntó el comandante con tono de voz divertida.

-¿Tu qué crees? –Hange miró a Erwin fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Lo hizo pero volvieron a apostar. –Respondió Levi. –Apostaron en las carreras de ponys.

-¿Qué no están prohibidas las carreras de ponys por decreto del rey? –Erwin se puso la chaqueta.

-No ese tipo de ponys. –Respondió Levi con algo de sorna.

-El decreto también prohíbe las carreras de ponys de dos patas. –Erwin buscó la capa en el perchero y la vistió. –Yo las llamaría carreras de cerdos, pero eso sería un insulto para los porcinos. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Hay informes que debo presentar. Ustedes dos terminen el papeleo.

-¿Nosotros? ¡No! –Se quejaron al unísono.

-No me han entregado sus reportes en lo que va del mes. –Les miró con seriedad. -¿Cuántas veces debo decirles que aunque no les guste deben entregarme sus reportes escritos? –Terminó de prepararse para salir y antes de marcharse los miró como si fueran un par de niños a los que había que castigar: -Quiero el papeleo terminado para mañana a primera hora. –Caminó hacia la puerta de la oficina y se volvió para mirarlos. –Y por favor, no destrocen la oficina.

-La advertencia sobra. No somos críos. –Respondió Levi.

Erwin bufó, no dijo nada más, se marchó dejándolos a solas.

Levi cerró la ventana y tomó su lugar en el pequeño escritorio. Echó un vistazo a los papeles que reposaban intactos durante tantos días. Tomo una de aquellas hojas y le echó un vistazo tratando de recordar en dónde quedó la última vez que iba a entregar sus reportes.

-Aserejé ja de je de jebe tu de jerebesebi nouba majavian de bugui an de güididípi….

-Hange, ¿Qué mierda estás cantando? ¡No me dejas concentrar!

-¿Y? Es el Aserejé, una canción que cantaban los pueblos de la antigüedad. Deberías culturizarte un poco Levi. –Espetó fingiendo que volvía la mirada a sus informes mientras seguía tarareando la canción al tiempo que golpeaba la madera del escritorio con sus dedos.

-¡Por las Murallas! ¿No puedes hacer silencio? –Le gritó cuando el tarareo de Hange y su ruidito le sacaron de casillas. -¡Trato de concentrarme!

-Yo también, pero me cuesta pensar con el estómago vacío. –Se quejó mirándolo con algo de mal humor. –Esto de llenar papeleo es una pérdida de tiempo para perpetuar la hegemonía burocrática mientras muero de hambre.

-Pues ve al comedor a buscar algo de comer, pero déjame terminar estos putos informes.

-No. Tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo?

-Miedo de ir al comedor y perder el control entre tanta comida y que después de saciarme con todo lo que hay ahí no sea capaz de moverme y me quede dormida sin terminar los reportes, entonces vendrá Erwin y…

-Cierra la boca. –Estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero vio en los ojos de Hange esa expresión de cachorro abandonado a la que no podía negarse. Dejó el asiento y se acercó para colocar su mano en el hombro de su camarada. –Iré a traer algo de comer…

-Si es una hamburguesa mucho mejor.

-¿Qué más se le antoja a la reina? –Hizo énfasis en la última palabra para hacerle entender que no estaba de humor.

-Está bien. Me conformaré con cualquier cosa comestible que no hayas preparado por tu cuenta. –Bajó la mirada y volvió al papeleo.

Pasados unos minutos Levi regresó con una bandeja y la dejó en el escritorio de Hange. Silencioso fue a su escritorio y volvió a la hoja en la que solo había consignado un par de líneas tres semanas atrás.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a escribir acerca de los avances de su escuadrón cuando Hange dejó a un lado la comida y comenzó a decir incoherencias que capturaron la atención del capitán:

-Eh, eh, eh… la tengo… eh… espera…no la tengo… ¡Mierda!

-¿Tener qué? –Preguntó Levi curioso posponiendo lo que estaba a punto de comenzar a escribir para prestar atención a los desvaríos de Hange.

-Una idea para un experimento nuevo, pero acabo de recordar que a Erwin no le va a gustar. –Hizo una mueca y se llevó la cuchara a la boca.

-Lo que hagas no me importa. Solo guarda silencio y no ensucies con desperdicios de comida la oficina. –Volvió la mirada a la hoja donde solo estaba escrita una fecha y una línea. Tenía que recordar los detalles para colocarlos en el informe pero poner cosas por escrito no era su fuerte.

Suspiró y se dispuso a escribir una nueva línea cuando una bola de papel lo golpeó en la frente.

-Lo siento enano. Se me resbaló.

-El jabón se resbala, esto es una vulgaridad tan propia de ti. –dijo de mal humor arrojando la bolita de papel al cesto de la basura.

-Enano, dime una cosa. –Lo miró con curiosidad. -¿Cómo se escribe ácido peroxitrifluoroacético?

-No tengo idea. ¿Por qué te hace pensar que voy a saber cómo se escribe ácido peroloqueseaquedijiste?

-Es un poderoso desinfectante. Lo usas casi todos los días.

-Mientras diga "desinfectante" en la botella y sirva para desinfectar poco me importa si contiene el peroxinosequecosa.

-Ácido Peroxitrifluoroacético. –Lo corrigió con una sonrisita triunfante en sus labios. –Deberías prestar más atención a lo que dice la etiqueta de los productos de limpieza.

-¿Para qué? Soy soldado, no químico. –Dijo con dureza. –Y si no terminamos el papeleo Erwin se enojará y no deseo eso. Así que cierra el hocico y déjame trabajar.

Levi volvió la mirada a las hojas que tenía frente a sus ojos. Acabó por olvidar lo que iba a escribir hace menos de cinco minutos.

-¡Mierda!

Hizo del papel una bolita arrugada y lo arrojó al cesto de la basura.

-Empiezo a pensar que no fue mi día de suerte. –Dijo para sí mismo.

-¿Suerte? No me hables de la suerte. –Respondió Hange. –Por culpa de la suerte estoy a punto de patearle el trasero a Mike.

-Eso te pasa por apostar con Mike. Él nunca paga sus apuestas. Eso, o supongo que estaba confiado en que Williams ganaría. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que perdería la carrera cuando tropezó con esa piedra?... Pobre Mike.

-No lo compadezcas Levi, todos en la Policía Militar saben que Williams no tenía posibilidad de ganar una carrera contra Lovato. Lovato es la más rápida.

-¿Lovato? ¿En serio? ¿Más rápida que Perry? –Contradijo Levi a sabiendas de que en la Policía Militar la cadete Perry era la más veloz.

-Corriendo y saltando obstáculos nadie puede igualar la velocidad de Lovato.

-¿Más que Perry? –Levi la miró con seriedad. –Pero si de carreras y saltos de obstáculos se trata ni siquiera Lovato podría igualar el talento de Auruo.

-No sería una competencia justa. Matas a tu escuadrón con ese entrenamiento anti-moho. –Se quejó mirándolo con mal humor. Levi tenía razón. La cadete Lovato no le ganaría a Perry, mucho menos a Auruo, pero no le daría la satisfacción de darle la razón. –Y tus supuestos no harán que Mike me pague lo que me debe.

-Ahora cambias de tema para no aceptar que tengo la razón. Lovato no es rival para Perry y Perry no es rival para Auruo.

-No es eso. –Respondió tajantemente.

-Además de ser bueno en pista Auruo es…

-¡Cállate! –Dijo con desespero.

-Pero es que Auruo…

-¡Si tanto te gusta Auruo cásate con él!

-No es mi tipo, además no es legal casarse con otro hombre. Los niños en la calle se burlarían de mí.

-Los niños en la calle ya se burlan de ti. Te llaman el enano del mal.

-Y a ti te llaman follatitanes. Por eso no tienes pareja, morirás virgen

-Para tu información si tengo una. Y mi vida sexual no es de tu incumbencia, gnomo satánico.

-¿Pareja?...Eso explica las largas horas en que te encierras en esa apestosa madriguera.

-No sé de qué apestosa madriguera hablas. –Se defendió mirando su expresión lacónica mientras se llenaba de enfado. Lo que daría por golpearle en la cabeza para que al menos dejara de lanzarle esa mirada de "me importa una mierda". Respiró profundamente manteniendo el control.

-Claro que lo sabes. La madriguera apestosa que llamas con el respetable nombre de "laboratorio"… Pasas mucho tiempo ahí a solas con Moblit. Ahora todo comienza a tener sentido.

-¿Estás insinuando que tengo un romance con Moblit? –Le miró con los ojos titilantes ante la sorpresa.

-No, estoy diciendo que posiblemente sea Zacklay o tal vez Pixis. –Dijo sin cambiar su expresión, pero el tono burlón de sus palabras indicaba que se divertía de lo lindo sacando de quicio a Hange.

-Y tu…tu… tú te acuestas con el caballo.

-Mejor un caballo que un titán. ¿Te gustan de 10 metros o los prefieres de 20?... Aunque ahora que lo pienso si el matrimonio entre humanos y titanes anormales fuera legal tendrías serios problemas para alcanzar la satisfacción sexual a menos que…

-¡Por las Murallas! ¡Cállate, Levi! –Lo miró con rabia antes de lanzarle el frasco de tinta que dejó una bonita mancha en la alfombra cuando voló por los cielos antes de estrellarse contra el librero del comandante rompiendo el vidrio de la portezuela.

Hange y Levi se miraron por un momento sin decir una sola palabra. Entonces en el rostro de Hange se dibujó una enorme sonrisa antes de soltar una sonora carcajada.

-No es gracioso, Cuatro Ojos.

-Tu impecable camisa se ha manchado. Y eso no quitará ni con todo el ácido Peroxitrifluoroacético del mundo. –Se sentó para carcajearse hasta que se atragantó con una bola de papel.

-¡Touché! Mi puntería no tiene igual.

-¿A si? Eso está por verse. –Tomó la bandeja que reposaba en su escritorio con medio sándwich a medio comer y se la arrojó.

Levi la esquivó fácilmente y con rapidez volteó el escritorio para protegerse del ataque de cosas que Hange le enviaba con enojo cada que asomaba la cabeza.

-Basta, tenemos papeleo por terminar.

-Termina esto, enano. –Le arrojó el pisapapeles.

-No es buena idea que sigamos así.

-Qué pasa, acaso tienes miedo?

-No digas tonterías Hange. No tienes oportunidad contra mí y lo sabes.

-Sí, claro.-Ironizó mientras se ocultaba tras el escritorio sonriendo malévolamente al observar la planta decorativa de la oficina. –Por eso tengo un rango superior al tuyo.

-Como si importara. Todos te rechazan porque no estás bien de la cabeza. –Se asomó para observar, pero volvió a ocultarse cuando un libro pasó rozándole las orejas. Estaba acorralado, pero eso no representaba un problema real, si lograba llegar a la ventana saltaría por ahí. Podría terminar los informes en otro lugar. -¿Por qué no pensé en eso desde el comienzo?

Hange era hueso duro de roer. No le dejaría salir como si nada. Además debía limpiar el honor de la blancura de su camisa. Buscó con la mirada algo con lo que pudiera defenderse del ataque arroja cosas que venía del otro lado de la oficina.

Hange terminó de preparar su emboscada.

-Levi… sal de ahí… Dejemos esto para después…

-¡Ni por el putas!... No confío en ese tonito de voz que estás usando.

-Entonces, te lo pierdes, enano. –Le arrojó varias bolas de papel y sonriendo con malicia esperó la reacción de Levi.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda has hecho?!

-Un poco de lodo justifica que vayas a tomar un baño.

-No necesito justificaciones para tomar un baño. –Se sacudió como pudo para quitarse el fango casero preparado por Hange. –Me baño a diario, no como cierto cuatro ojos que conozco…

-¡Púdrete! –Le arrojó más de sus bombas de fango casero preparado con la tierra de la maceta y algo de agua.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Erwin entró a la oficina encontró a Levi sobre Hange como si tratara de retorcerle el cuello con las manos.

-¡Basta! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? –Preguntó enojado.

-Es su culpa. –Indicó Hange dándole una patada para quitárselo de encima.

-¡_Snif-snif_! –Mike llegó y olfateó desde la puerta. –Huele a macho en celo…

-¡Hey! –Se quejó Levi. –Seguramente lo dices por Erwin…

-Basta. ¿No pueden hacer un simple papeleo sin convertir mi oficina en un campo de batalla?

-Todo estaba bien, hasta que la lengua de Levi atacó. –Señaló Hange peinándose el cabello con los dedos.

-Solo le pedí que guardara un poco de silencio. –Se defendió Levi.

-Ustedes dos. Díganme una cosa: ¿Estoy en la Legión de Reconocimiento o en el salón de Kinder Garden?... Levi encárgate de limpiar este desastre. Hange, quiero esos vidrios reparados en menos de una hora. Mike, tú…

-¿Yo?... Pero si no he hecho nada. –Respondió el rubio a la defensiva, pero guardó silencio cuando vio la expresión enojada de Erwin.

-Mike, ya págale a Hange lo que le debes. No quiero más pleitos en mi Legión… Ya… No me miren así y pónganse a trabajar. ¡Es una orden!

-Sí señor.

Levi miró de reojo a Hange. Todavía sentía ganas de retorcerle el cuello, pero primero necesitaba un baño.

-¿Amigos? –Le preguntó luego de acomodarse las gafas, extendiendo su mano y sonriéndole como si nada.

-Amigos. –Respondió el capitán como si no se inmutara ante lo ocurrido.

-No los entiendo. Definitivamente no los entiendo. –Mike les dirigió una mirada de desconcierto.

-No tienes que hacerlo. –Lo consoló Hange sonriendo para luego dedicarse a recoger los destrozos de la noche anterior.

-¿Por qué?...

-Porque somos imbéciles. –Fue la respuesta de Levi quien deseaba terminar de limpiar lo más rápido posible.

-¡Amén enano!


End file.
